Camping en folie
by garvera666
Summary: Naruto a encore eu une idée géniale! Il traîne ses deux amis, Sasuke et Sakura, à un bivouac dans la forêt qui entoure le village. Sasuke y aurait peut être réfléchi à deux fois s'il avait pu deviner les conséquences de cette innocente sortie!
1. Chapter 1

Salut!

J'ai retrouvé cette fiction dans un fond de tiroir, je l'avais écrite au printemps. Comme je n'ai pas découpé cette fiction en chapitres, ce ne sera que des "parties de la fiction", sans titre, ni rien... xD J'ai vraiment écrit cette fiction à la suite d'un délire personnel, cela explique un peu qu'elle soit structurée n'importe comment... Bref, je vous ferais des précisions de temps en temps sur le contenu de cette fiction qui est en partie inspirée de mon vécu! ;)

* * *

- Sas'ke!

BAM BAM BAM

Et voilà encore l'autre idiot qui tambourine à ma porte... Franchement il y a des jours où je regrette d'être revenu au village... Au moins, là où j'étais avant, tout le monde avait trop peur de moi pour oser me réveiller... J'extirpe mon visage du moelleux de mon oreiller et jète un œil sur le cadran de mon réveil. Il est à peine sept heures vingt-six... Je grogne et replonge la tête la première dans mon coussin. Qu'il aille se faire voir!

Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis rentré à Konoha. Naruto se plait à dire que je suis revenu « la queue entre les jambes », mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas à me justifier! J'ai réintégré mon équipe de demeurés et je dois avouer qu'elle n'a absolument pas changé! A une exception près, mais de taille: Sakura est devenue violente... Très violente... J'ai pu constater en observant ses nombreuses altercations avec cette andouille de Naruto qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui chercher des noises... Je l'avoue, elle m'effraie moi même! Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la gamine toujours accrochée à mes basques d'autrefois... D'ailleurs, elle n'hésite pas à me balancer son poing dans la figure lorsque j'ai le malheur de la froisser...

BAM BAM BAM

- Eh, Sas'ke! Ouvre!

- La ferme, idiot! Casse toi!

Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas très gentil. Mais le matin, je suis d'humeur exécrable... D'autant plus que nous revenons à peine d'une mission exténuante qui nous a tous vidés! Correction: qui nous a tous vidés SAUF Naruto...

Les coups se font de plus en plus insistants... C'est donc avant tout dans un souci de sauvegarde de ma porte d'entrée que je quitte mon lit et me traîne d'un pas désespéré vers la source du vacarme. J'ouvre le battant pour me retrouver face au sourire de mon coéquipier, ce qui a le don de me mettre en boule.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?, grommelle-je.

- T'aimes l'aventure?, répond-il d'une voix faussement lugubre.

C'est à ce moment là que je lui claque la porte au nez. Non, mais je vous jure... Réveiller les gens si tôt le matin pour proférer de telles imbécillités, cela devrait être interdit! Je quitte rageusement l'entrée, désireux de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la porte, qui s'ouvre dans un grincement timide, et ma propre personne.

- Attends, faut pas t'énerver comme ça!, s'écrie Naruto derrière moi.

- T'as peut être un problème d'insomnie, mais moi pas, alors dégage!, rétorque-je.

- J'ai été réveillé par les voisins qui..., commence-t-il.

- Honnêtement Naruto...j'men fous!, dis-je.

Je pousse la porte coulissante de ma chambre et regagne mon lit, ignorant totalement la tornade blonde qui tente vainement de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de son réveil.

- Alleeeeez, Sas'ke, supplie-t-elle en me secouant sans ménagement. Vieeeens, s'il te plaaaait!

- Hn, grogne-je.

Je calme mes nerfs tant bien que mal... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le sort me désigne Naruto comme coéquipier, à la sortie de l'académie? Il y avait tant d'autres possibilités... Je le connais bien et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire... De toute façon, sa douce voix est plus efficace qu'une réveil matin et, je dois bien l'avouer, je n'ai plus sommeil... Il me secoue toujours comme l'enfant le fait de son hochet et c'est précisément ce que je suis: un jouet entre les mains d'un gamin hyperactif! Je me redresse et le fusille du regard.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris... soupire-je.

Son regard s'illumine comme si je lui avais promis une livraison gratuite de râmens au porc et il me sert son plus beau sourire. C'est bien ma veine... Je m'étire légèrement et saute sur mes pieds, pour me diriger vers mon placard. Je choisis un t-shirt noir dont le dos est orné du symbole de mon clan et un bermuda de la même couleur puis me retourne vers Naruto en lui lançant:

- Tu permets que je me change?

- Dépêche toi!, crie-t-il en quittant ma chambre à la vitesse du son.

Je le rejoins bientôt dans l'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Tout en enfilant mes chaussures, je ne peux contenir un bâillement. Naruto a déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, près à sortir. Je glisse un peu d'argent dans mes poches et l'interroge:

- On va où?

- Chez Sakura-chan, répond-il, triomphant.

- Elle est au courant?, demande-je, brusquement inquiet.

- Non, pourquoi?, s'étonne-t-il, candide.

Je préfère ne pas répondre... Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Sakura lorsque nous la tirerons du lit... Rectification: lorsque Naruto la tirera du lit, je ne veux pas m'en mêler! Je me tiendrai précautionneusement derrière lui... Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est de la prudence, n'allez pas croire que je la crains! Elle est loin d'avoir mon niveau, après tout...

Nous arrivons devant chez Sakura et je laisse mon naïf compagnon se charger de frapper à la porte. Un silence nous répond. Mais cela n'arrête pas un Uzumaki déterminé, il cogne de plus en plus fort à grand renforts d'éclats de voix. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... La porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec et je fais un pas de côté pour ne pas gêner la trajectoire de Naruto qui vole déjà après avoir reçu le poing de Sakura sur le menton.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE HURLER COMME ÇA? TU SAIS QUELLE HEURE IL EST, CRETIN?

Je bouche mon oreille gauche avec mon doigt, inutile de lui signifier qu'elle criait plus fort que lui, cela la mettrait encore plus en pétard.

- Salut, Sakura..., dis-je simplement.

- TU ES LA, TOI AUSSI!, rugit-elle en me lançant un regard à faire pâlir Rambo.

Mais je ne pâlis pas, moi. D'une part, parce que Rambo à côté de moi, c'est une lavette, mais surtout parce que je suis bien trop occupé à détailler la tenue de ma coéquipière. Celle-ci se rend vite compte que quelque chose cloche et suit mon regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur sa nuisette rose qui lui arrive à peine au niveau des cuisses, son teint devient instantanément rouge écrevisse. Sans lever les yeux, elle m'assène une gifle qui assortit ma joue à son teint, puis claque la porte avec violence. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reparaît devant nous, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean gris, la mine toujours légèrement rosée.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène?, grogne-t-elle.

Naruto, qui s'est remis de son vol plané, sourit à pleine dents. En fait, je me rends compte que moi non plus je ne sais rien des raisons qui l'ont poussé à nous réunir à cette heure si matinale... Ainsi, je le gratifie à mon tour d'un regard interrogateur. Il prend l'air fier de celui qui a inventé le ninjutsu et annonce d'une voix triomphante:

- J'ai eu une idée géniale!

Allons bon! On les connait les idées géniales de Naruto! Si je me souviens bien, la dernière date à peine de la semaine dernière, et consistait à tous nous réunir chez Ichiraku afin de fêter l'anniversaire de mon retour... Ce jour là, il avait malheureusement défié Lee de boire plus que lui... En définitive, la soirée s'était terminée à l'hôpital et tous le personnel d'Ichiraku y était encore... Tout ça pour dire que je me méfie des idées géniales de Naruto, et visiblement Sakura est du même avis que moi, au vu du regard effrayé qu'elle me lance. Je secoue la tête d'un air atterré tout en demandant à l'imbécile heureux en face de moi en quoi consiste cette fameuse idée. Il lève un doigt devant moi et s'écrie:

- Camping!

- Quoi?, s'exclame Sakura, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

- Ben, ce matin, s'explique le renard dégénéré, j'ai été réveillé par mes voisins qui partaient camper pour le week end! Et je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire pareil!

Je vois clairement les étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Un vrai gosse... On lui annoncerait sa nomination au poste de Hokage qu'il ne serait pas plus heureux!

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on fait déjà assez de camping comme ça en mission?, fait remarquer Sakura avec raison.

Pour ma part, je reste fermé à toute conversation. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il nous a réveillé... Du camping... Cette simple pensée me donne envie de passer ma rage sur le mur contre lequel je suis appuyé. Comme c'est celui de la maison de Sakura, je m'abstiendrai... Je veux avoir une chance de récupérer la belle nuit de sommeil qui m'a été sournoisement volée... Je prête une oreille de plus en plus distraite à la conversation, mon esprit vagabonde vers une chose rose, d'apparence soyeuse qui... la nuisette de Sakura! Non, mais je vais pas bien, moi!

- Bon, si tu insistes...

Cette phrase prononcée par la jeune fille me tire subitement de mes pensées. Comment ça, « bon, si tu insistes »? Elle n'a quand même pas cédé! A en juger par le sourire béat qu'affiche Naruto, je dirais que si... Sakura nous demande de l'attendre tandis qu'elle va chercher un peu d'argent. C'est pas vrai! Il obtient vraiment tout ce qu'il veut celui là! Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi en tout cas! Le camping, non merci! Je ne voix pas pourquoi j'irais me faire chier à dormir dehors, été ou pas... Je le vois se tourner vers moi et m'apprête à refuser sèchement, comme je sais si bien le faire, quand ses mots inattendus quoique bien trouvés quittent sa bouche:

- Eh, Sas'ke, tu crois que Sakura-chan portera la même chose ce soir?

Je sens le rouge gagner mes joues. Eh oh, je ne rougis pas, ne vous méprenez pas! Bon, c'est vrai que Sakura n'était pas mal du tout dans son petit morceau de tissu rose, mais il faut surtout dire que l'été est particulièrement chaud cette année! Naruto me regarde avec des yeux à rendre jaloux un chien battu... Bon, je ne veux pas le décevoir... Et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à faire au fond...

- C'est bon, je viendrai... assure-je d'une voix lasse.

- Yatta!, s'écrie Naruto.

Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué... Nous voici tous les trois dans le supermarché du coin, à acheter un tas de choses utiles à notre weekend! Sakura, que je croyais être de mon côté, a vite été contaminée par l'enthousiasme de Naruto, tous les deux serpentent donc entre les rayons, emportant tout sur leur passage, tandis que je m'affale de plus en plus sur le chariot... Je renonce rapidement à les suivre et préfère les attendre dans un coin, fatigué par toute cette agitation. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je vois apparaître au loin une touffe de cheveux blonds. Je n'aurais décidément pas le droite d'être tranquille aujourd'hui...

- Sas'ke, on a besoin de ton avis!, m'annonce Naruto d'une voix pleine de sérieux.

- Ah, oui?, ricane-je. Je suis flatté que vous vous soyez souvenu de moi!

- Arrête de râler et suis moi, dit-il en me tirant par le bras.

Je le suis sans me départir de mon air blasé et constate rapidement que nous prenons le chemin des boissons. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventé? Nous pénétrons enfin dans le rayon des alcools et je vois Sakura en plein examen d'une bouteille de sake. Est-ce bien sérieux...?

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant. Tu tombes bien, dis à cet imbécile que deux bouteilles de sake pour trois, c'est largement suffisant!

- Non, il en faut au moins trois!, proteste ledit imbécile.

- On est pas tous des alcooliques comme toi, fait Sakura en le regardant de travers.

- Sas'ke!, m'appelle Naruto en se tournant vers moi, plein d'espoir.

- Quand tu dis trois, c'est trois par soir?, demande-je d'une voix morne.

Naruto me fixe pendant deux secondes environ avant d'exploser de rire. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Devant l'air offusqué de Sakura, je compris que j'avais dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Et bien quoi, on me demande mon avis, je le donne, moi! Je frappe la tête de Naruto en lui intimant d'arrêter de rire. Il me désigne du doigt, un bras enroulé autour de son ventre.

- Tu es pire que moi!, rit-il. Mille fois pire!

Et il repart dans son fou rire. Je lui enverrai bien mon poing dans la figure, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à détruire le magasin. Sakura, quant à elle, me considère d'un œil torve, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Je pense qu'elle a également envie de me frapper mais qu'elle ne le fait pas pour la raison énoncée plus haut... Finalement, elle soupire, m'arrache le chariot des mains et y dépose six bouteilles de sake. Tiens donc, elle n'a pas bronché! Cela cache quelque chose...

- En fait, tu te donnes des airs, la taquine-je, mais tu n'es pas mieux que nous!

Elle me lance un regard de tueuse qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans la provocation puis se dirige d'un pas actif vers les caisses. Naruto, qui s'est enfin remis de ses émotions, pose sa main sur mon épaule en disant:

- Tu ne devrais pas trop l'énerver...

Puis il s'empare d'un pack de bières et rejoint Sakura en bondissant. C'est sûr que vingt-quatre bières en plus, ça ne va pas l'énerver... Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et les suit en me demandant une fois de plus si je n'aurais pas mieux fais de rester chez moi...

Soudain, je vois Sakura s'arrêter et se tourner vers nous, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois? Elle regarde à droite et à gauche d'un air désespéré puis soupire avant de proférer l'horrible vérité:

- Yumiko n'est pas là...

- Qu'est ce que tu dis?, s'indigne Naruto, tout à trac.

- Elle n'est pas là!, répéte Sakura. Elle est la seule à nous laisser passer malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas majeurs...

- Je n'ai qu'à essayer, propose-je, j'ai l'air d'avoir au moins trois ans de plus que vous...

Devant leurs yeux courroucés, je me tais. Je ne veux pas prendre la peine de chercher à les convaincre, de toute façon ils se rendront compte bien assez vite que c'est la seule solution! Je les laisse donc tourner la situation dans tous les sens, s'énerver, s'agiter, s'impatienter sans lever un sourcil. Soudain, une voix résonne derrière nous:

- Salut les jeunes! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, si tôt?

Je me retourne vers un Kakashi muni d'un panier dans une main et d'un pack de lait dans l'autre, et malgré le fait que je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et que ma réputation ne soit plus à faire, j'ai du mal à retenir mon rire devant cette image incongrue. En revanche, mes deux coéquipiers ne se privent pas. Je les laisse à leur délire et dis au prof:

- Vous êtes incapable d'être à l'heure lorsque vous nous donnez rendez-vous mais vous faites vos courses à neuf heures du matin un vendredi...

- Eh oui, je m'étonne parfois moi-même...

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi bavard, Sasuke... Bon, je vous laisse, on se voit lundi au bureau de l'Hokage!

- Nooooooooon!

Ça, c'est Naruto et Sakura qui ont soudain eu une idée lumineuse, à en croire la lueur qui anime leurs pupilles. Ils se glissent furtivement entre Kakashi et moi et le fixent de leurs yeux embués.

- Kakashi-sensei, nous sommes si ennuyés!, se lamente Sakura. Figurez-vous que nous étions venus prendre la commande de Tsunade-sama, qui nous recommanda une certaine Yumiko pour que nous puissions passer malgré ses bouteilles de sake... Mais, d'après la description qu'elle nous en a faites, Yumiko n'est pas ici et nous ne savons pas quoi faire... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de décevoir Tsunade-sama, vous comprenez...

Je dois bien l'admettre, elle est très forte... L'honnêteté perle tant à travers sa voix que quiconque la contredirait se sentirait coupable... En tout cas, elle a totalement embobiné le Kakashi qui tend la main en disant:

- Donnez les bouteilles, je vous les rend à la sortie.

- Merci Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes le meilleur!, s'exclament Naruto et Sakura dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Pour ma part, j'accorde un signe de tête au prof et un sourire à Sakura lorsque je croise son regard. Finalement, ils auront trouvé une solution tout seuls... Nous nous dirigeons donc vers une caisse, débarrassés de notre fardeau. Les yeux de la caissière papillonnent vers Naruto et moi et lancent des éclairs à Sakura. Celle ci ne réagit même pas, elle a l'habitude... Nous mêmes sommes accoutumés à être la cible des regards jaloux de ses admirateurs... Bref, la transaction effectuée, nous gagnons l'extérieur où nous attend le prof dans une attitude nonchalante. Il nous tend le sac contenant les bouteilles, ainsi que le pack de bières, ignore nos remerciements et nous lance:

- Amusez-vous bien à votre petite fête! Profitez de votre jeunesse, dirait Gai!

Puis il s'éloigne, nous laissant pantois. En fait, il n'avait à aucun moment été dupe de l'excuse que lui avait servi Sakura... Je me tourne vers elle en affichant un sourire moqueur mais elle ne semble pas ennuyée, au contraire. Elle regarde Kakashi partir en souriant elle aussi, tandis que Naruto rit joyeusement en vantant les capacités de déduction du prof.

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, j'avais écris cette fiction alors que je venais moi même de camper dans un champ vers chez moi avec des copains. C'est de là que m'est venue l'idée de mettre en scène le même type de soirée, version Naruto. Niveau réalisme, on a vu mieux, mais qu'est ce que je me suis amusée à écrire ça! xD

Le passage avec Yumiko, la caissière absente qui les met dans l'embarras, relève de mes nombreuses expériences, au lycée, lorsqu'avec mes potes nous allions au Lidl du coin lors de nos après midi libres. Dans ce magasin, les caissières vérifiaient avec un zèle sans faille nos cartes d'identité. Mais certaines d'entre elles nous laissaient passer quand même, en général les plus jeunes qui étaient les plus à même de comprendre. Et la réplique de Sasuke "j'ai l'air d'avoir au moins trois ans de plus que vous" est tiré d'un de mes amis qui avait fait la même remarque, un jour. Nous l'avions nous aussi fusillé du regard xD


	2. Chapter 2

Nous prenons finalement la direction de l'appartement de Naruto, chargés comme des mulets. Arrivés sur place, il n'est même pas dix heures et je commence sérieusement à me demander pourquoi Naruto a senti le besoin de nous lever si tôt...

- Posez tout ça dans un coin, on repart!, lance-t-il justement, son enthousiasme frôlant l'absurde.

- On va où encore?, demande Sakura, exaspérée.

- Bah, acheter la tente, répond Naruto d'un ton laissant entendre que sa question était débile.

Non mais c'est pas vrai! Il n'a pas de tente, le crétin! Soucieux de laisser fidèlement s'exprimer ma pensée, je crie:

- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu n'as pas de tente, crétin?

- Je ne vous ai jamais dis que j'avais une tente!, se justifie le crétin.

- On invite pas les gens à faire du camping si on a pas le matériel!, ajoute Sakura. Et puis, tu es un ninja!  
Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir de tente?

- Vous en avez une, vous?, demande alors Naruto d'une voix énervée.

- ...

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul mauvais ninja dans cette pièce, ricane-t-il en faisant bondir son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille qu'il se trimbale depuis que je le connais...

Bon, il a marqué un point là... Du coup, nous le suivons sans protester jusqu'au magasin où nous faisons acquisition d'une tente à trois places. Une fois sortis, nos tympans sont agressés par la voix stridente de Sakura:

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Évidemment, nous nous retournons et constatons qu'elle fixe la tente, puis nous, puis encore la tente. Soudain, elle nous pointe du doigt et clame:

- Pervers!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore Sakura..., dis-je en cachant mon impatience.

- On ne va pas dormir ensemble là dedans?, s'insurge-t-elle.

- Tu peux toujours dormir dehors, tu feras chien de garde, raille-je en poursuivant mon chemin, la tente sur l'épaule.

Je me baisse pour éviter son poing de justesse pendant que Naruto tente courageusement de lui expliquer que nos économies ne nous auraient pas permis d'acheter deux tentes. De toute façon, la connaissant, elle n'aurait pas non plus apprécié de dormir toute seule... Quelle esprit de contradiction elle a...

- En mission, on dort bien tous ensemble!, fait remarquer Naruto.

- Débile!, s'écrie Sakura, en mission on ne dort pas sous tente!

- Et alors?, s'étonne le blondinet, je ne vois pas ce que ça change...

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot..., conclut donc la jeune fille.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, Sakura..., dis-je.

Elle me lance un regarde assassin mais ne se défend pas. Elle se rend bien compte qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

Naruto propose que nous mangions chez lui avant d'aller établir le campement. A peine sommes-nous arrivés dans son appartement qu'il se propose de préparer des nouilles. L'idée ne plait pas du tout à Sakura qui râle:

- Ah non, on va déjà se nourrir de nouilles tout le weekend donc j'aimerais assez manger autre chose ce midi, si ça ne te dérange pas!

- Oui, mais Sakura-chan, je n'ai que ça...

- Tu es désespérant...

Elle se dirige vers les placards et les fouille sans ménagement. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais lorsqu'elle ressurgit elle avait réussi à trouver trois pauvres carottes, quelques pousses de soja qui n'avaient pas l'air trop mal en point, une échalote rabougrie, une boîte de champignons, une escalope de dinde et un morceau de gingembre qui trainait derrière une pile de rouleaux de ninjutsu. D'ailleurs, que font ces rouleaux dans une cuisine...? L'échec scolaire de Naruto s'explique enfin...

- Bon, ce sera nouilles quand même, mais au moins je peux ajouter quelques légumes et un peu de viande..., soupire Sakura.

- Mais t'embête pas à cuisiner, proteste Naruto, j'ai des pots de nouilles instantanées!

- Nan, décrète-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Naruto n'insiste pas et décampe rapidement, ce qui est à mon avis une sage décision...

Je suis forcé d'avouer que Sakura ne se débrouille pas mal en cuisine... Elle a réussi à préparer un plat à la saveur acceptable par rapport à l'état de décrépitude des ingrédients utilisés... Naruto vente ses mérites en lui proposant de revenir plus souvent, proposition que la jeune fille refuse en s'écriant ne pas être sa bonniche.

Il n'est finalement pas loin de deux heures de l'après midi lorsque nous quittons enfin Konoha, précisant notre destination aux Chuunins postés à la porte, au cas où il y aurait un problème quelconque. Nous nous éloignons de un ou deux kilomètres et trouvons une clairière qui ravit mes deux compagnons. Pour ma part, je m'en balance du moment que je peux poser cette fichue tente...

Le soleil éclaire une bonne partie de la zone et Sakura se couche dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, nous laissant le soin de mettre la tente en place. Cette fille me déprime...

Sérieusement, celui qui a inventé les tentes devait être un mec pas très net! Il y a beau y avoir un mode d'emploi détaillé, Naruto et moi voyons dès le départ que le défi sera de taille... Je lance un regard froid vers mon coéquipier, lequel me regarde avec insolence. Je tend la main vers le morceau de papier couvert de schémas plus compliqués les uns que les autres, mais le blond est plus rapide et le saisit d'un geste vif. Eh merde, il va jouer les maîtres de chantier maintenant...

- Allez Sas'ke!, dit-il avec prestance, il faut commencer par mettre en place le truc qui est là!

Il me montre un morceau de tissu enroulé sur lui même et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

- Tu t'attends à ce que j'exécute tes ordres?, demande-je sèchement.

- Non, mais je suis en train d'étudier le mode d'emploi, prétexte-t-il en levant à peine les yeux. Mets-y du tien, tu veux?

- Il me semble que le plus intelligent entre nous deux, c'est moi, donc file moi ça, on gagnera du temps!

- Eh, t'as dis quoi là?

- J'ai dis que tu étais un idiot.

- Répète!

- Idiot.

Il se précipite sur moi en rugissant et j'en profite pour lui arracher le papier des mains. Puis je saute sur une branche et m'y installe en considérant la feuille avec attention. C'est à n'y rien comprendre! Je crie à Naruto, qui a vite été calmé par une Sakura excédée (Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes?):

- On devrait essayer de le faire sans le mode d'emploi!

- Tu dis ça parce que toi non plus t'y comprends rien, frimeur!

- La ferme, crétin!

Je saute par terre et observe attentivement les différentes pièces qui constituent la tente. Bon, il faut surement mettre ça d'abord... Je m'empare du rouleau de tissu et l'étale sur le sol. De petites encoches aux quatre angles me permettront de planter les piquets. Je m'empare du sac contenant les sardines et en sort une, puis je la place à l'endroit adéquat et...

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, demande Naruto en me voyant ainsi figé.

- Ben...

- Vas-y accouche!

- On n'a pas de marteau...

Comment va-t-on faire pour planter ces piquets, le sol est dur comme pas possible en plus! Je jète la sardine par terre et me laisse tomber en arrière. Ras le bol. Qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi.

- Je vais chercher du bois, grogne-je en me relevant.

Cela me fera du bien de me défouler un peu. Je parcours la forêt en pestant contre à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. De temps en temps, je saute sur un arbre et détache les branches mortes que je trouve pour les laisser tomber par terre, formant ainsi un tas qui prend de plus en plus de hauteur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me décide à en ramener une partie au camp. Et là, quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je constate que la tente est sur pied! Je dépose le bois dans un coin et cherche des yeux les deux autres. Je trouve Sakura dans la tente, occupée à organiser l'espace.

- Tu... C'est toi qui l'a montée?, lui demande-je.

- Effectivement, comme Monsieur s'est dégonflé et que Naruto s'est éclipsé, j'ai bien été obligée...

- ...

Oui, je suis bluffé! Pas parce qu'elle a réussi là où j'ai échoué, quoique si, un peu, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne semble pas avoir rencontré de problèmes... Les piquets sont bien en place, rien n'est de travers, et elle s'est même débrouillée pour que nous ne soyons pas en pente... Pour moi, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose:

- Tu avais déjà fais ça avant, pas vrai?

- Oui, avec mes parents on partait souvent en camping quand j'étais petite!

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt...?

- C'était bien trop marrant de vous voir à l'œuvre!

- Hn... Et pour les piquets?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois me passer de maillet...

Et elle me désigna une grosse pierre qui trônait à côté de l'entrée. Je vois... Blessé dans mon ego, je me redresse et part chercher le reste du bois. Lorsque je revins, Naruto était de retour lui aussi et il observait la tente sous toutes ses coutures d'un air effaré.

- T'as vu?, dit-il en me voyant. Elle a réussit...

- Mmh..., répond-je, incapable d'émettre un autre son.

- T'es trop forte, Sakura-chan!, s'écrie-t-il alors en se précipitant vers l'ouverture de la tente.

- Non, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas doués, se moque-t-elle en réponse.

Je ne réponds rien, bien que l'envie de lui lancer une des froides répliques dont j'ai le secret ne me manque pas. A la place, je m'allonge à côté de la tente et suis bientôt rejoint par Naruto. Ensemble, nous contemplons le ciel en silence puis un bruit de fermeture éclair et des pas nous indiquent que Sakura s'est approchée. Elle s'allonge à son tour à côté de moi et passent ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Alors, maintenant que tout est en place, vous pensez pas que c'était une bonne idée?, demande Naruto, fier de lui.

- C'était quand même chiant jusqu'à présent, grommelle-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu es rabat-joie Sasuke-kun!, me récrimine Sakura. On dirait Shikamaru... Tu as raison, Naruto, ce weekend promet d'être sympa!

- Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt.., leur conseille-je.

Devant le regard que me lance Sakura, je préfère me taire. Elle est bien trop près de moi pour que je prenne le risque de la mettre en pétard... Je reporte donc mon regard sur le ciel en haussant les épaules. D'après la position du soleil, il est plus ou moins quatre heures de l'après midi... Je me redresse et déclare:

- Je vais m'entraîner un peu.

- Quoi?, s'étonne Naruto en me regardant comme si je contractai une sorte d'étrange maladie. Pourquoi?

- Si je dois rester coincé ici tout le weekend, alors il est préférable pour vous que je fasse sortir d'avance mon trop plein d'énergie...

- Arrête de te donner des airs... râle Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tss...

Je ne me donne pas des airs! J'ai simplement constaté depuis mon retour à Konoha que si je reste trop longtemps sans rien faire, mon humeur se dégrade dangereusement... Et je n'ai pas envie de faire subir ça à Naruto et Sakura, c'est plutôt généreux de ma part, non? Mais tout ce que je récolte, ce sont des reproches...

Je m'éloigne le plus possible du campement afin de ne pas être dérangé. Je vois bien Naruto débarquer sans prévenir et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, pour être honnête... Enfin, l'endroit me semble idéal et je m'arrête. Je commencerai par des lancers de shurikens, puis je ferai des exercices de force brute. Je peux difficilement pratiquer mes techniques de ninjutsu ici, les arbres de s'en remettraient pas...

Je m'entraîne donc pendant un bon moment, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'enfin je sens la fatigue me gagner, le soleil est bas dans le ciel. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis parti... Mince, les autres se sont peut être inquiétés... Bah, j'ai bien le droit de prendre tout mon temps! C'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire... Malgré tout, je reprends rapidement le chemin inverse.

En m'approchant de la clairière, un grand éclat de rire me parvient. Je vois qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas... Et qu'ils ne sont pas inquiets non plus... Leurs deux voix résonnent fort dans les bois, particulièrement celle de Naruto, qui s'exprime à un débit constant pendant que Sakura rit à pleins poumons. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore, l'autre idiot? J'ai rarement entendu Sakura rire autant...

Et pour cause... Lorsque j'arrive à leur niveau, ils sont tous les deux affalés par terre, tête contre tête, une bouteille dans la main, et Naruto décrit les formes des nuages... Ce qui fait beaucoup rire Sakura, dont les pommettes ont pris une teinte rosée.

- Tiens, et regarde celui là!, s'exclame le blond. Un oiseau bizarre... Ou un shuriken avec des plumes!

Sakura n'en peut plus, et je me sens obligé d'intervenir afin de préserver sa vie... Elle a l'air maligne, tiens!

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien...

- Aaaah, Sas'ke!, s'écrie Naruto en s'asseyant. On se demandait où tu étais passé!

- Et c'est parce que vous vous faisiez trop de mauvais sang que vous avez commencé à boire?

- Non, ça c'est Sakura-chan qui a sorti les bouteilles, pas vrai Sakura-chan?

Pas de réponse du côté de Sakura, qui est toujours en pleine crise de fou rire.

- Ben elle te le dirait si elle rigolait pas, j'en suis sûr! On lui redemandera tout à l'heure!

- Non, c'est bon Naruto... Je m'en fiche un peu en fait...

- Non, on lui redemandera! Tiens, prends!

Il me tend une bouteille non entamée en affichant un grand sourire. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien le choix... Et puis cet entrainement m'a donné soif! J'ouvre la bouteille et boit quelques gorgées, qui répandent une douce chaleur à mon œsophage.

- Sasuke-kun! Tu es revenuuuu!

Je manque m'étrangler. Sakura s'est relevée un peu trop vite et m'a heurtée en reprenant son équilibre. Je la retiens par le bras, lui évitant au passage de finir sa chute sur la tente, laquelle n'y aurait probablement pas survécu...

- Oui, je suis là, mais fais attention...

- Je suis tellement contente!

- Euh...

- Ah, tu l'aurais entendue Sas'ke! Elle a pas arrêté! Je suis pas mécontent que tu sois là parce que... « Et il est où Sasuke-kun? », « Il revient bientôt, Sasuke-kun? », « On devrait peut être aller chercher Sasuke-kun, non? »...

Pour un peu, je rigolerais! Son imitation de Sakura est presque parfaite! Ce qui n'empêche pas l'intéressée de lui décocher un coup de poing qui l'envoie rouler en bas de la petite colline...

- COMMENT OSES-TU M'IMITER?

- C'était pour rire, Sakura-chan..., précise faiblement Naruto.

- ET BEN, JE NE TROUVE PAS ÇA DROLE!  


* * *

  
Encore un passage que j'ai voulu insérer dans cette fiction: le maillet qui manque à l'appel! xD Cela vous ait surement déjà arrivé si vous campez... Le mieux, c'est lorsque cela vous arrive alors que vous avez repoussé jusqu'au dernier moment la montée de la tente, et qu'il fait nuit noire... Pour cela, je dis merci à Quechua d'avoir inventé les tentes jetables! T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Elle s'assoit par terre et pose le goulot de sa bouteille sur ses lèvres, puis elle boit. Elle boit... elle boit... Je saisis fermement son poignet et abaisse son bras.

- Va doucement!

- Bah, elle va y passer de toute façon...

- ...

Naruto surgit au moment où Sakura reporte la bouteille à sa bouche et s'exclame:

- Arrête Sakura!

- Ah, tu vois, même Naruto te le deman..

- As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure?

- Le jeu..., commence Sakura en souriant, ses yeux pétillants de joie, ou d'alcoolémie.

- ...avec les bières!, s'écrie Naruto en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'au pack.

... Je ne me sens pas du tout soutenu...

- Alors, je t'explique les règles Sas'ke, dit l'énergumène en rapprochant les bières, puisque tu viens d'arriver!

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de jouer?

- Alleeeez, Sasuke-kun, ça va être tellement drôle!

- Hn...

- Bon, j'explique! C'est Kiba qui m'a appris ce jeu! Chacun a une bière, l'ouvre et retourne sa capsule sur la bouteille. Tu me suis, jusque là?

- Contrairement à vous, je dispose encore de toutes mes facultés mentales... Continue.

- Bon! Alors le but du jeu, c'est de faire tomber la capsule de la bière des autres, pour qu'ils boivent! On doit se mettre en cercle, normalement. Tu dois boire ta bière en trois fois, si quelqu'un la décapsule, tu bois! Par contre, t'as aussi le droit de contrer! Si tu es touché et que tu contres, c'est à dire que tu vises celui qui t'as eu, tu prends un risque! Si tu le touches, tu ne bois pas et c'est tout bénef', par contre si tu te plantes, tu dois boire ta bière en deux coups, où la finir si tu l'a déjà entamée!

- Mouais...

- Et il y a aussi un truc en plus! Le tir en aveugle! Si tu arrives à décapsuler quelqu'un sans viser, donc en fermant les yeux ou en tournant la tête, la personne devra boire sa bière cul sec!

- Et avec quoi on est sensés viser?

- Avec une capsule pliée en deux!

- Et comment on fait si on a pas encore bu de bière, donc pas de capsules?

- Ben...

Ma question le laisse perplexe, mais prend tout son sens dans les oreilles de Sakura. Je la vois saisir une bière, l'ouvrir et la boire d'une traite. Elle brandit ensuite la capsule prête à l'emploi... Je rêve...

- Oulala, ça... pique la gorge, dit-elle en posant sa main contre sa poitrine.

- T'étais pas obligée de la boire si vite non plus..., lui fais-je remarquer en saisissant la capsule et en la pliant entre deux doigts.

Elle m'ignore et saute lestement sur la branche d'un arbre. Je la regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi est-elle allée se nicher si haut? Encore un délire d'ivrogne?

- Dépêche toi, Sasuke, crie Naruto, il faut jouer tant qu'il fait encore jour!

Je me retourne pour constater qu'il est lui aussi perché sur un arbre à l'autre bout de la clairière. Soudain, je comprends... Pour des ninjas tels que nous, s'assoir simplement par terre et se viser n'aurait aucun intérêt... Autant boire toutes les bières en cul sec... Entraînés comme nous le sommes au shurikens, nous n'aurions aucun mal à viser une malheureuse capsule à un mètre de nous... Je porte la bouteille de sake que j'ai toujours en main à mes lèvres, bois quelques gorgées puis la pose par terre. J'attrape au vol une bière que me jète Naruto et m'élance sur un arbre de façon à ce que nos positions forment un parfais triangle équilatéral. J'ouvre ma bouteille et pose la capsule à l'envers sur le goulot. Puis je regarde mes deux coéquipiers qui sont aussi impatients que deux enfants à qui l'on aurait promis leur poids en bonbon... Je fais tourner la capsule entre mes doigts puis la lance en direction de la bouteille de Naruto. La trajectoire est parfaite, sans me vanter, et sa capsule disparaît dans un... Je vous dispense de l'onomatopée, ce n'est pas mon genre d'en faire...

- Ce jeu est bien trop facile..., clame-je suffisamment fort pour que Naruto m'entende.

- Ouais ben crie pas victoire trop tôt! Je contre!

Il jète la capsule, qui effleure ma bouteille sans atteindre son but. Je la saisis d'un mouvement leste de la main et lance un regard moqueur à mon coéquipier.

- Tu disais?, ricane-je.

Pour toute réponse, je n'obtiens qu'un grognement. Je provoque Naruto du regard tout en lançant le projectile en direction de Sakura et atteint une fois de plus mon but.

- Oh nooooooooooon, se lamente Sakura.

- Contre, Sakura!, lui crie Naruto. Il t'a eue en aveugle en plus, t'as rien à per...

- Nan, j'ai soif...

Et sa deuxième bière n'est très vite plus qu'un souvenir... Elle jète le cadavre au sol et en demande une autre à l'idiot qui la regarde la bouche ouverte. J'éviterai désormais de viser Sakura, elle a beau être lourde, violente et chiante à souhait, sa mort m'affecterai... Je n'aimerai pas avoir ça sur la conscience... L'intéressée plie la capsule de sa précédente bouteille et place chacun des deux lanceurs obtenus dans une main différente, coincés entre l'index et le majeur. Puis, elle croise ses poignets et nous regarde tour à tour malicieusement. Sa position n'est pas sans rappeler celle du lancer de shurikens, lors des entraînements... Je la vois fixer nos bouteilles puis fermer les yeux. Elle ne va quand même pas...

Eh ben si... Elle a lancé chacun des projectiles dans une direction différente et à réussi à décapsuler, à l'aveugle, la bière de Naruto ainsi que la mienne... Pas mal, si on considère le fait qu'elle est plus qu'éméchée... Elle saute de joie en constatant son succès et nous tire la langue. Puérile, parfaitement puérile.

- Je contre!, crie Naruto.

- Non, mais ça va pas, dobe! Tu crois pas qu'elle a assez bu?

- Ouais, ben chacun sa merde!

Il tire sur la bouteille de Sakura et la décapsule. Bien évidemment Sakura ne s'avoue pas vaincue et tente un contre. Ce dernier échoue lamentablement après que la lanceuse ait perdu l'équilibre au moment du tir, ce qui entraîne fatalement la chute du projectile au sol... Ce qui signifie qu'elle doit...

- Rôôôh, je dois encore la boire en entier!

- Laisse tomber, Sakura, te force pas!, crie-je de mon perchoir.

- Non, le jeu c'est le jeu!, assure-t-elle en portant courageusement sa troisième bière à ses lèvres et en la buvant vaillamment.

Pfff... C'est fini pour elle... Elle a bu ces trois bouteilles si vite qu'elles ne ressent pas encore les effets, mais lorsqu'ils arriveront... Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer...

Malgré tout, le jeu continue et bien que Naruto ai finalement compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de toucher Sakura, celle-ci ne tarde pas à protester rageusement contre ce qu'elle appellait « son exclusion ».

Les capsules se multipliant au fur et à mesure des boissons écoulées, le jeu vire rapidement à l'affrontement à coup de projectiles. Alors que je m'apprête à lancer sur Naruto les six bouchons que je tiens dans mes mains, je vois du coin de l'oeil que Sakura, qui est prise d'un fou rire depuis plusieurs minutes, perd dangereusement l'équilibre... Et une rapide évaluation me permet de dire que si elle chute, elle risque de ce faire très mal... J'ouvre la bouche pour la prévenir, mais avant que j'ai pu dire un seul mot, je la vois basculer vers l'avant.

Bordel! Si elle n'est pas capable de se prendre en main, qu'elle ne boive pas! On est plus des gamins, merde! Tout en pensant cela, je me précipite et parvient à me faufiler entre elle et le sol au moment où elle atterrit, amortissant de ce fait sa chute. Elle reste agrippée à mon t-shirt, le souffle coupé. A travers ses cils qui papillonnent de surprise, je discerne ses pupilles vertes, qui m'observent intensément. L'alcool est surement à l'origine du raté qu'a soudainement mon cœur à cet instant... C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie, la Haruno, je comprends que tant de mecs lui courent après... Non mais à quoi je pense là? Je dois vite me dégager de cette...

- Merci, Sasuke-kuuuun!

- ...

Si je ne dis rien, c'est simplement parce que Sakura vient d'enserrer mon cou dans l'étau de ses bras et que son épaule gauche appuie fortement sur mes cordes vocales. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, puis se relève maladroitement, guère perturbée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Je masse mon cou de ma main droite et sent malgré moi une chaleur s'insinuer dans mes joues. L'alcool. A n'en pas douter.

Naruto arrive, toujours après la bataille... Il observe Sakura sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien tandis que cette dernière lui assure qu'elle est entière.

- C'est grâce à Sasuke-kun!, précise-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, radieuse.

Seulement, son mouvement était un peu trop rapide pour son cerveau alcoolisé et après quelques vaines tentatives de rééquilibrage, elle atterrit par terre. Bah, tant qu'elle tombe de sa propre hauteur... En tout cas, Naruto est mort de rire et il se laisse tomber à côté de Sakura dans un parfaite imitation de sa chute... Celle-ci le récompense d'un coup de poing sur le menton encore plus violent que d'habitude... S'en suit une course acharnée entre un blond trouillard qui hurle en appelant à l'aide et une fille bourrée qui le couvre d'injures en tombant tous les trois mètres. Je suis las... Laissons les enfants s'amuser...

Je regagne donc la tente et saisis ma bouteille à peine entamée. Après tout, si elle est là, il faut bien la boire... Je m'assieds donc confortablement et observe mes deux coéquipiers en avalant lentement le contenu de ma bouteille. C'est pas mauvais ce truc... Sakura a choisit un sake assez fruité, sucré à souhait et qui ne donne pas l'impression d'être un concentré d'alcool. Je suis sur qu'elle savait pertinemment lequel choisir... Comme je le disais, et j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux, elle cache bien son jeu! Je vois les deux idiots s'engager dans la forêt et les cris de Naruto s'éloignent peu à peu. Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de les laisser aller trop loin, la nuit étant déjà tombée... Non, mais, ils sont grands! Je suis pas leur nounou après tout!

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto réapparait et vient s'étaler face contre terre à côté de moi en soufflant bruyamment.

- Tu l'as semée?, demande-je distraitement.

- 'Sais pas...

- Repose toi pendant que tu le peux.

- Pfffff, ouais...

Les minutes passent et toujours aucun signe de Sakura. Je sens encore venir le mauvais plan, là... C'est pas vrai, elle nous les fera toutes! Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais la laisser toucher à une goutte d'alcool...

- Naruto?

- Mh?

- Elle est où Sakura?

Il sort de sa léthargie et se redresse péniblement en scrutant la pénombre. Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Mauvais signe, ça... Pour la peine, j'avale encore quelques gorgées de sake, avant de me lever.

- Elle était derrière toi quand t'es revenu?

- Bah...

- Ne me dis pas que t'as pas fait attention!

- Si, si...

- Non mais t'es vraiment un idiot! T'as pas vu dans quel état elle est? Elle a du se perdre, ou s'endormir dans un coin! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la chercher...

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se précipite derrière un arbre et un doux bruit m'annonce que son organisme s'est défendu contre le surplus d'alcool...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais... Dès que t'es en état, cherche au nord!

Il répond par un nouveau vomissement et je hoche la tête de dépit. Malheureusement, les effets du saké que je viens d'ingurgiter commencent à s'ajouter à ceux de la bière et ma perception sensitive n'est déjà plus la même. Mon corps me demande de m'asseoir, mais je commande néanmoins à mes jambes d'avancer. J'attrape une lampe de poche dans mon sac car la lune ne pourra pas m'éclairer dans les sous bois recouverts de ténèbres peu rassurantes... Cela va être un plaisir de retrouver Sakura, je le sens!

* * *

Alors voici la vérité: j'ai écrit cette fiction uniquement pour le passage sur le jeu du cap's xD L'idée m'est venue, comme je vous le disais, alors que je revenais d'une soirée bivouac. Et ce soir là, mes amis et moi même avions joué au cap's, jeu ô combien hilarant qui part souvent en cacahuète.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien compris les règles, et de toute façon il existe une multitude de variantes, mais au pire vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur Wikipédia. Attention, l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, à consommer avec modération! :D  
Je disais donc, le concept du cap's imposé au ninjas me paraissait être une idée plaisante, puisqu'ils leur faudrait se mettre trèèès loin les uns des autres sinon ce serait trop facile. J'en riais moi même et c'est ce qui ma poussée à écrire cette fiction! Comme quoi, c'est parti de pas grand chose... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Au fond de moi, une panique inexpliquée grandit de manière inquiétante et je ressens le besoin, oui le besoin, de revoir la mine joyeuse de ma coéquipière, saine et sauve. Le coin n'est pas trop fréquenté d'habitude, donc elle ne devrait croiser personne mais... Je dois vite la retrouver! Et si par malheur elle tombe sur des mecs louches? Non, je ne laisserais personne la toucher! Bon, elle sait se défendre mais... Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, je me suis mis à courir dans la direction d'où était venu Naruto. Ma tête tourne et j'ai davantage l'impression de voler, l'alcool prend une place de plus en plus importante, je n'ai plus les idées très claires mais... Je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Sakura! Je crie son prénom au fur et à mesure de mon avancée, mais aucun son ne me répond. Au dessus de ma tête, une chouette s'envole en poussant un hululement indigné, mais je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Mes membres ne ressentent pas la fatigue, c'est une chance! Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai courus ainsi, mais soudain, alors que j'appelle une énième fois, découragé et essoufflé:

- Sakura...!

J'entends une petite voix répondre:

- Sasuke-kun?

Je me retourne. Elle est là, surgissant de derrière un arbre, le côté du visage recouvert de terre. Elle semble totalement déboussolée. Je me précipite vers elle et l'attire contre moi. Je la serre fort, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse puis, soulagé, je murmure:

- Ne refais jamais ça...

- Je...

Je la regarde et essuie la terre sur sa joue.

- Où es-tu allée traîner?

- Je me suis juste réveillée là...

- Mouais, tu as du trébucher...

- Mh... Heureusement que tu m'as trouvée!

Elle m'honore d'un large sourire et son regard rendu flou par l'alcool croise le mien. Soudain, mon cœur s'emballe et je la repousse vivement en détournant les yeux. Ça ne va pas du tout... Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir bu mais j'ai... Non, ce n'est pas la première soirée que nous passons ensemble! Mais alors pourquoi? Est ce parce que j'ai eu peur de la perdre?

- Viens, Naruto doit s'inquiéter, marmonne-je en lui tournant le dos et en prenant la direction du campement.

- Ouiiii!, dit-elle en sautillant derrière moi.

Elle me rejoint et sillonne silencieusement le chemin à mes côtés. Elle ne cesse de buter contre des racines, des pierres, et je dois à chaque fois la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Quelle plaie cette fille! Agacé, je finis par saisir sa main dans la mienne afin de prévoir toute chute éventuelle. Elle pose ses yeux étonnés sur nos mains liées puis les lève vers moi. Pitié pas ça! Ne la regarde pas Sasuke! De toute façon, on est presque arrivés! Encore un effort et... Mais je ne suis plus totalement maître de moi même, et mon regard glisse imperceptiblement vers elle. Elle regarde le sol en affichant un air béat et semble si concentrée sur chacun de ses pas que c'en est attendrissant. J'ai brusquement envie de la serrer dans mes bras comme tout à l'heure... Argh, ça recommence! Dégage de mon cerveau, sale saké!

Lorsque j'aperçois enfin la clairière, je lâche la main de Sakura en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Mais au lieu de continuer son chemin comme je l'avais escompté, elle se place devant moi et, de nouveau, m'enlace et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je délie doucement ses bras et les pose le long de son corps. Je ne dois pas la laisser m'approcher de trop près... Elle ne semble pas vexée par mon geste et se contente de sourire naïvement avant de déclarer d'une voix mal assurée:

- Merci, ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie ce soir...

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvée la vie cette fois, au pire tu aurais dormi dehors...

- Merci quand même.

Puis elle se tourne pour se diriger joyeusement vers la tente, où nous attend probablement Naruto. Je me traîne vaguement à sa suite dans l'intention d'allumer un feu parce que, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais on n'y voit vraiment rien. Et je préfère bien discerner Sakura, des fois que l'envie lui reprenne d'aller s'endormir dans la forêt...

J'entasse des morceaux de bois à la va vite quand ma coéquipière se précipite soudain vers moi en brandissant quelque chose. Une boite d'allumette... Elle semble tellement fière d'elle que j'ai peur de la voir exploser dans la seconde. Je hoche la tête d'un air désespéré, attrape la boite et la jète par dessus mon épaule. Elle me regarde avec des yeux outrés. Il faut la comprendre, je viens de blesser son orgueil...

- Réfléchis un peu, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça?, ricane-je tout en effectuant une série de seaux.

Je termine par le seau du tigre et souffle mon feu sur le tas de bois, qui s'embrase immédiatement en répandant une douce chaleur autour de lui. Sakura reste bouche bée, visiblement, elle avait oublié ce détail... Bien qu'elle soit pourvue d'une grande intelligence, la bière et le saké semblent l'avoir dotée du syndrome de Naruto... D'ailleurs, où est-il celui là?

- Tu as vu Naruto?, demande-je à Sakura.

- Quoi?, dit-elle en quittant le feu des yeux. Euuuuh, non, je ne l'ai pas vu!

- C'est pas vrai, il va pas s'y mettre aussi!

- Il est peut être parti nous chercher?

- Raaah, j'en ai marre...

Je pars d'un pas rageur vers le nord, direction qu'il a du prendre en supposant qu'il m'ait entendu... Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin... Il dort tranquillement à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je l'ai laissé... En soupirant, je me baisse et le secoue énergiquement.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi?, balbutie-t-il. Sakura-chan, t'es où?

- Elle est là, andouille, et c'est pas grâce à toi!

- Je... je me suis endormi, c'est ça?

- Ça semble probable...

- Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Sakura-chan! J'aurais jamais du la laisser derrière...

D'un bond, il se poste sur ses deux jambes et part d'un pas assuré en direction du feu qui crépite non loin de là. Je le suis en souriant légèrement quand soudain mon pied rencontre un obstacle de nature cylindrique. Je me baisse pour ramasser ma bouteille de saké qui n'est pas encore vide. A mon humble avis, je ne serais pas raisonnable en la finissant... Je vais encore avoir l'esprit à l'envers, déjà qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait stable... Je l'observe un moment. Bah, maintenant que Sakura est là et qu'elle ne risque rien, il y a peu de risque que je ressente encore ce truc bizarre! Oui, tout ça c'était simplement du à l'inquiétude, rien de plus!

- Quoi, quoi, quoi?, balbutie-t-il. Sakura-chan, t'es où?

- Elle est là, andouille, et c'est pas grâce à toi!

- Je... je me suis endormi, c'est ça?

- Ça semble probable...

- Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Sakura-chan! J'aurais jamais du la laisser derrière...

D'un bond, il se poste sur ses deux jambes et part d'un pas assuré en direction du feu qui crépite non loin de là. Je le suis en souriant légèrement quand soudain mon pied rencontre un obstacle de nature cylindrique. Je me baisse pour ramasser ma bouteille de saké qui n'est pas encore vide. A mon humble avis, je ne serais pas raisonnable en la finissant... Je vais encore avoir l'esprit à l'envers, déjà qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait stable... Je l'observe un moment. Bah, maintenant que Sakura est là et qu'elle ne risque rien, il y a peu de risque que je ressente encore ce truc bizarre! Oui, tout ça c'était simplement du à l'inquiétude, rien de plus!

Je reprends donc la direction du feu en buvant quelques gorgées de mon saké, fermement convaincu par la conclusion à laquelle j'ai abouti. Quand soudain, je me fige en trouvant mes deux coéquipiers enlacés dans une étreinte silencieuse. Sakura lève les yeux vers moi et se recule brusquement en balbutiant:

- Non... euh c'est rien, vraiment Naruto, faut pas t'en faire pour ça...

- Mais il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi!, s'exclame le blond qui ne pas encore vu.

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, cette même main que j'ai moi même tenue tout à l'heure et dit d'une voix empreinte de remords:

- Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre...

Durant toute la durée de cette scène, je n'ai pas esquissé un seul geste. Mes yeux se contentent de regarder, ma main tenant la bouteille est retombée le long de ma jambe et bizarrement je ressens le besoin de frapper Naruto... Mais je sais très bien que tout cela est irrationnel! Putain, je boirais plus jamais! Devant le silence de Sakura qui m'observe avec des yeux incertains, Naruto se retourne à son tour et lance:

- Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a Sas'ke?

Je ne réponds pas et porte simplement la bouteille à ma bouche. Il en reste facilement un tiers, mais je la finis d'une traite. Je m'empare de deux bières qui traînent encore au fond du pack et tourne le dos à mes coéquipiers pour prendre la direction de la forêt. Pourquoi je me priverais pour elle? Et puis pourquoi je ressens ça maintenant moi? Qu'est ce que c'était à l'instant? Une simple accolade entre deux amis, quoi de plus normal? Il avait eu peur pour elle, tout comme moi, je comprends qu'il soit soulagé! Et ce qu'il lui a dit n'a rien d'extravagant non plus, alors pourquoi est ce que je suis en colère? Et merde!

Je m'éloigne en ignorant les voix de mes deux amis qui m'interpellent derrière moi. Je saute sur un arbre et m'applique à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi, accélérant de plus en plus afin qu'ils ne puissent pas me rattraper. En chemin, je décapsule une bouteille et la porte à ma bouche. Si je ne suis pas capable d'être soûl en sa présence sans ressentir des trucs anormaux, alors il va falloir que je reste loin d'elle jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé mon état normal. Les bières, c'était pour la forme, et puis deux bières de plus ou de moins... Non, bon, d'accord, c'est mon esprit de contradiction qui a pris le dessus et alors? Si je veux boire, je bois! Et c'est pas cette fille qui...

- Sasuke-kun!

Je me retourne et vois la fille en question courir derrière moi. C'est pas possible, comment a-t-elle pu me rattraper? Parmi les ANBU, je suis le plus rapide! Je regarde ma bière. Voilà surement la raison... J'avais l'impression d'aller vite alors qu'en fait pas du tout... Débile. A quoi bon? Je m'arrête et toise Sakura tandis qu'elle parcourt les derniers mètres nous séparant.

- T'es vraiment lunatique!, s'écrie-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça? Tu veux t'évanouir dans la forêt toi aussi?

- A la différence de toi, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour faire une chose pareille...

Elle semble blessée par ma remarque et le ton de ma voix, et garde le silence.

- Laisse moi maintenant, dis-je en lui tournant le dos, prêt à repartir.

Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres et la finit en quelques gorgées. Puis je la tend vers Sakura.

- Tiens, comme ça t'aura pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Elle saisit la bouteille et lève ses yeux vers moi. Je n'attends pas qu'elle ait croisé mon regard et tourne la tête. Quand soudain une douleur fulgurante apparaît à l'arrière de mon crâne en même temps qu'un bruit de verre brisé.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con!

Je porte une main sur ma tête en même temps que je me retourne pour la voir repartir en courant en direction du campement. A mes pieds gisent les restes de la bouteille de bière que je lui ai donnée et avec laquelle elle m'a violemment frappé. Quelque chose en moi, peut être que je n'ai pas les idées très claires après ce coup, enfin bref, quelque chose en moi disais-je, me pousse à la poursuivre et cette fois, je cours plus vite qu'elle. Je l'attrape par le bras en laissant tomber la deuxième bouteille au sol. Elle s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Des sanglots agitent ses épaules.

- Excuse moi..., dis-je.

Je l'ai déjà vue pleurer, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est différent. Ses sanglots prennent de l'intensité, les images ne sont plus très nettes et les sons deviennent de plus en plus confus, martelant mon cerveau au gré de leurs ondes. J'ai mal...

- Arrête de pleurer!, crie-je en la faisant sursauter. Arrête! Tu ne sais pas ce que...

Je lâche son bras et porte mes deux mains à mon crâne en tombant à genou. Ces battements deviennent insupportables! Je sens quelque chose de visqueux sous mes mains... Ma tête est couverte d'un liquide chaud. Je fais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en face de mon visage. Rouge sang. Elle a pas fait semblant... Tout devient noir et je l'entends au loin s'écrier:

- Sasuke-kun!

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis toujours allongé dans l'herbe de la forêt. A mes côtés, Sakura me regarde avec un sourire narquois.

- Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas assez idiot pour s'évanouir en pleine forêt?

- Hn, grommèle-je en m'asseyant.

Je vois des étoiles. Plein d'étoiles... Je pose une main sur ma tête puis la ramène devant mes yeux. Rien. Sakura me regarde d'un air triomphant et je devine que c'est elle qui m'a soigné.

- Ça fait combien de temps que..., commence-je.

- Oh, deux minutes pas plus!

- Évite quand même la prochaine fois...

- Tu l'as cherché.

Son sourire me dit qu'elle m'a pardonné mes paroles. Elle me pardonne toujours de toute façon... En tout cas, ce coup sur la tête n'a pas dissipé les effets de l'alcool et l'obscurité aidant, je pose ma main sur la sienne en répétant:

- Excuse moi.

Elle tressaillit à mon contact et je serre mes doigts autour des siens pour la rassurer. J'accomplis ce geste sans réfléchir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux réflexe oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave... assure-t-elle. Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction, c'est tout.

- Moi non plus..., dis-je en me relevant. Et Naruto au fait, il est resté là bas?

- Oui, il a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste si jamais tu revenais par un autre chemin...

Je vois. En réalité, Naruto avait interprété ma réaction, lui. Et il avait envoyé Sakura seule derrière moi comme une preuve de sa bonne volonté... Mais il se trompe. Je ne la vois pas comme ça... Enfin... Je pose mon regard sur nos mains serrées et une gêne grandit en moi. Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

- Sakura?

- Oui?

- Tu m'aimes encore?

J'ai décidé de rendre les armes. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de nouveau naît en moi, et je veux laisser une chance à cette part inconnue. Si l'alcool peut m'y aider, tant mieux! Sakura m'observe avec des yeux ronds, en silence.

- Je veux dire, explique-je, tu sais depuis que je suis rentré tu te comportes différemment avec moi... Par rapport à quand on était gamins... Et je me demandais si c'était parce que tu ne me vois plus de la même façon?

- Euh...

- Sois franche.

Elle hésite. Est ce qu'elle a peur de me blesser? Peut-être qu'elle et Naruto... Après tout, pendant toute la durée de mon absence ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés...

- En fait...dit-elle en baissant la tête. En fait... Ben...

- Arrête, on dirait Hinata!

- Mais t'es drôle toi aussi! C'est quoi cette question?

- Réponds y simplement!

- C'est pas le genre de question qu'on pose à une fille sur le ton de la conversation!

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre une voix de circonstances!

- Mais tu pourrais être plus délicat!

- Raaah, t'es chiante! T'as juste à dire oui ou non!

- C'est pas aussi facile, idiot!

- Si, ça l'est! C'est juste toi qui en fait une montagne!

- Tu comprends rien!

- D'accord!

Et je m'engage sur le chemin en la laissant plantée là. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle ne répondrait pas... Pourtant elle s'était bien déclarée sans que je ne lui demande rien le jour de mon départ, des années plus tôt... Je dois avouer que ses paroles m'avaient touché à l'époque. C'était la première fois depuis que mes parents étaient morts que quelqu'un exprimait clairement son affection pour moi... Et là, alors que je lui demande, Madame fait des manières! C'est vraiment...

- Oui!

Je me retourne au son de sa voix. Elle agrippe ma manche et me regarde avec défiance. Rien à voir avec la petite fille éplorée de l'époque... Et c'était sa réponse, ça?

- Pardon?

- La réponse est oui, et je trouve ça lamentable que tu me le demandes...

- ...

- Je ne suis peut être pas toujours collée à tes basques comme autrefois, mais si tu me comprenais, tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'assurer de mes sentiments...

- Ah! Je... d'accord...

Je reprends ma marche en silence, suivi par Sakura qui regarde le sol. Alors après tout ce temps, ça n'a pas changé? Même Ino s'est lassée pour se rabattre sur Kiba... Mais Sakura, que je considérais à l'époque comme une énième fille superficielle, peut être était-elle différente? Malgré ma désertion, mes erreurs commises au sein de l'Akatsuki, elle est toujours... Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cela me fait plaisir. Si, au fond, je sais pourquoi... Mais je ne connais pas bien ces choses là. Que suis-je supposé faire? Je jète un coup d'œil embarrassé par dessus mon épaule puis reporte immédiatement mon regard sur le chemin. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je fasse quelque chose maintenant! J'ai l'esprit embrouillé, je dois réfléchir...

* * *

Il est quand même assez extraordinaire de penser que je sois partie d'un délire sur le caps pour finir sur un SasuSaku super sérieux xD Mais j'aime bien passer de la dérision à la tension, c'est inattendu :D Je recherche souvent ça et d'ailleurs, mes mangas préférés sont basés là dessus ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Nous regagnons le campement sans dire un mot et Naruto nous attend au coin du feu. En nous voyant arriver, il lève la tête et me sourit timidement en signe d'excuse. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas en faute. Non, c'est juste moi qui suis détraqué...  
Nos rapports se détendent rapidement, influencés par l'effet de la boisson et très vite, ce qui s'est passé est vite oublié. Naruto sort de son sac une casserole pour faire cuire des râmens et une bouteille de saké spécial que lui avait un jour offert Jiraya.

- Tu ne veux pas la garder?, demande Sakura. En souvenir de ton maître?

- Non, assure-t-il, l'ermite pervers dirait que c'est du gâchis de ne pas boire un aussi bon saké! Et puis, je peux toujours garder la bouteille vide!

Sur ces mots, il ôte le bouchon et sort trois coupelles. Devant nos regards médusés, il explique, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde:

- Bah, on allait quand même pas boire au goulot!

- C'est bien ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure Naruto..., précise Sakura.

- Oui, mais là, c'est le saké de l'ermite pervers!

- Si tu le dis...

Il verse délicatement le saké dans les trois récipients puis nous en donne un chacun. Le problème avec ce genre de contenant, c'est qu'on à l'impression que l'on ne boit rien... La bouteille se vide de plus en plus tandis que nos voix et nos rires – enfin, surtout les leurs – suivent un crescendo ininterrompu. Ce truc monte vite à la tête! Alors que Naruto raconte d'une voix forte une de ses anecdotes dont il a le secret avec force mimes et grimaces, Sakura, bon public, rit aux éclats. J'ai moi même du mal à retenir mon sourire face à ce spectacle qui, je dois l'admettre, est plutôt marrant. Le flammes dégagent une chaleur confortable et je me sens comme sur un nuage. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe en croisant mes mains sous ma tête et observe le ciel criblé d'étoiles. Les rires de ma coéquipière sonnent comme une douce musique et je me surprends à vouloir tendre la main vers elle pour l'attirer vers moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lever le petit doigt que son rire la fait tomber à la renverse et que sa tête atterrit mollement sur mon torse. Elle est si occupée à rire qu'elle ne cherche même pas à se relever et je dois bien avouer que cela ne me dérange aucunement! C'est même plutôt agréable...

Après que Naruto ait terminé son numéro de cirque, il s'allonge lui aussi et le silence s'installe. Sakura porte elle aussi son regard sur le ciel et pousse un cri d'émerveillement.

- Vous avez vu ce ciel? Il est magnifique...

- Hn..., réponds-je.

- Ouep, fais Naruto.

Nous observons tous les trois les cieux, bercés par le crépitement des flammes et le chant des grillons. Je me sens en paix avec tout ce qui m'entoure. Je pourrais rester là éternellement, mes doigts entrelacés dans les cheveux de... dans les cheveux de Sakura? En effet, les doigts de ma main droite jouent avec une des mèches roses de Sakura, qui n'y prête aucune attention. Son regard reste fixé sur le ciel et les étoiles semblent se refléter dans ses yeux, qui brillent intensément. En fait, je m'aperçois qu'elle pleure... Si ses yeux brillent autant, c'est parce qu'il sont humidifiés par ses larmes. Surpris, je me redresse légèrement mais elle fait pression sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter. Elle sourit faiblement et dit:

- Je suis tellement contente qu'on soit là tous les trois, aujourd'hui...

- Hn... C'est pas une raison pour pleurer...

- Tu pleures Sakura-chan?, s'écrie Naruto en relevant la tête.

- Non, c'est rien, assure-t-elle en passant une main sur ses yeux. Juste un peu d'émotion... ça va passer.

Le calme revient, les minutes passent et Sakura pleure toujours. Je caresse lentement sa tête, dans ce qui semble être un geste de réconfort. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude... Mais j'ai définitivement abandonné toute forme de raison et mes membres agissent selon leurs souhaits. Soudain, Naruto se relève et prend la direction de la tente en disant:

- J'vais me coucher, j'suis mort...

- Bonne nuit Naruto, dit la voix chevrotante de Sakura.

- 'Nuit, lance-je.

Après moult bruits de fermeture éclair et quelques froissements annonçant que Naruto s'est glissé dans son duvet, le silence retombe. Brusquement, la situation m'apparait dans sa totalité, comme si j'avais ôté un masque de mes yeux... Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, la tête de Sakura sur le torse et les doigts de ma main droite sont entremêlés dans ses cheveux... Bon... Et maintenant, je fais quoi?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Sakura se redresse et s'assoit à côté de moi, ses yeux emplis de larmes vrillant les miens. Je détourne la tête, mais elle emprisonne mon visage dans sa main et m'oblige à la regarder. Instantanément, je suis en son pouvoir... A croire que c'est elle qui dispose de pupilles héréditaires... Elle fait glisser doucement sa main le long de ma joue tandis qu'une larme glisse doucement sur la sienne, brillante à la lumière de l'astre blanc. Je saisis délicatement son poignet et porte sa main jusqu'à ma bouche, déposant mes lèvres contre sa paume chaude. Elle a un petit rire et se baisse lentement vers moi. Un peu trop lentement à mon goût... Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et me redresse vivement jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se rencontrent. Ben voilà, je savais que cela voulait dire ça au fond... A l'instant même où je l'embrasse pour la première fois, je me sens libéré du poids de tout ce que j'ai ressentis en sa présence ce soir. Voilà simplement ce que me demandait mon esprit...

Notre baiser s'approfondit tandis que ses bras emprisonnent mon cou et que mes mains remontent le long de son dos. Je la fais basculer par terre sans rompre notre étreinte et constate rapidement que mes gestes deviennent incontrôlables. Mes doigts soulève son t-shirt tandis qu'elle ôte le mien avec le même empressement. Je fais descendre mes lèvres le long de son cou, goûtant avec délice aux arômes enivrants de sa peau. Mais alors que je décroche l'attache de son soutien-gorge, je la sens se raidir et ses mains agrippent mes bras. Je relève la tête et lis dans ses yeux une lueur d'excuse.

- Naruto..., chuchote-t-elle.

- Tu as raison..., soupire-je en me relevant.

Gênés, mais tous les deux convaincus qu'il ne serait pas très délicat d'aller plus loin alors que notre ami dort à quelques mètres de là, nous remettons les vêtements que notre folie nous a poussé à enlever.

Nous nous contentons donc de demeurer enlacés en échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots puis, la fatigue prenant le dessus nous gagnons la tente d'une démarche mal assurée. Tandis que nous nous couchons, Naruto grommelle dans son sommeil, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. Eh bien quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quelque chose de mal! Tandis que Sakura noue ses bras autour de moi, je me surprends à redouter le lendemain. L'alcool éliminé de nos veines, la présence de Naruto à nos côtés ainsi que la gêne qui risque de nous gagner l'un comme l'autre pourrait nous pousser à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et je sais que je n'en aie aucune envie, maintenant que les choses sont claires pour moi. D'un autre côté, je n'aie aucune expérience de ce genre de situation... Comment suis-je sensé agir au réveil? Sakura pensait-elle aux même choses que moi? Mon esprit semble de plus en plus flou et je me rends rapidement compte que le sommeil l'emporte sur mes inquiétudes.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai en face de moi le visage endormi de Sakura et je sens ses bras qui n'ont pas quitté mon torse. Tandis que je l'observe, un sourire étire mes lèvres et je sens mon coeur faire une embardée. C'est déjà cela, je n'ai pas agit ainsi hier soir uniquement parce que j'étais soul. Je dégage un de mes bras et repousse une des mèches qui tombent sur le visage de ma coéquipière. Coéquipière? Ou autre chose? De quoi suis-je sensé la qualifier maintenant? Tout ceci est bien trop compliqué pour moi, j'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester asocial et de ne pas l'approcher, tout aurait été plus simple! Je me suis ramolli depuis que je suis rentré à Konoha, y'a pas à dire!

- Salut, Sas'ke!

Je me fige, mes doigts toujours posés sur la joue de Sakura, sa mèche coincée entre mon pouce et mon index. Puis je me tourne vers l'entrée de la tente où la tête de Naruto est apparue. Enfin, peut être était-il déjà là depuis longtemps cet espèce d'indiscret! Ses yeux posés sur nous me font un drôle d'effet et j'aurais envie, pour la première fois de ma vie, de fuir devant lui et d'aller me terrer très loin d'ici pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas possible, d'abord parce qu'il me faudrait courir vite et que je me sens nauséeux après les excès de la veille mais surtout parce qu'il bloque toute l'entrée en affichant un sourire goguenard. Et que ce sourire là, je préfère m'en tenir éloigné. Est ce que cela paraitrait faux si je faisais semblant de me rendormir sans lui répondre?

Je me redresse donc en tentant de me dégager de l'étreinte de Sakura. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère que faisant cela. Passer un message du genre: qu'est ce qui lui a pris de s'accrocher à moi comme ça? Il ne s'est rien passé, ne te fais pas d'idées! Elle a simplement du faire un rêve de fille bourrée! Malheureusement, Sakura maintient fermement sa prise en grognant dans son sommeil, à tel point que je me sens pieds et poings liés dans l'embarras pour le restant de mes jours.

- Elle ne te lâchera pas je crois!, ricane Naruto. Enfin, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire il y a quelques secondes!

- Est ce que tu peux la fermer?

- Oh, soit pas gêné! C'est le genre de chose qui arrive aux gens normaux!

- Peut être, mais ferme là.

Je le vois disparaitre en rigolant tandis que ma tête me donne l'impression d'être passée au bain marie. Au bout de moult efforts, je parviens à me dépêtrer de ma... compagne? Dois-je l'appeler comme ça? Petite amie? Je secoue la tête, tout ceci est décidément bien trop compliqué! Puis j'enfile mon t-shirt et mon bermuda et rejoint Naruto à l'extérieur. Ce dernier n'a pas quitté son regard rieur et m'accueille avec un sourire riche de sens. Je me contente de grogner.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête, je trouve ça très bien que tu sois avec Sakura.

- On peut éviter de parler de ça?, dis-je d'un ton bourru.

- Mais je vois bien que tu es gêné!, insiste-t-il. Donc je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de raison!

- Message reçu, changeons de sujet.

Voilà que je lui reproche de me faciliter la tâche! Mais je ne peux pas, et c'est physique, parler de ça sur le ton de la conversation avec Naruto. Cela dépasse mes capacités et pourtant, sans me vanter, je n'en manque pas. Pourtant j'avoue que ce qu'il vient de dire m'a rassuré même si je l'aurais volontiers frappé pour avoir osé en parler.

Je garde donc le silence et avale le contenu de l'assiette que m'a servi Naruto. Soudain, je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque lorsqu'un bruit me révèle que Sakura est réveillée. Fuir est la meilleure solution. Non, en fait c'est idiot, mais alors que dois-je faire?

- Bonjour Naruto, bonjour Sasuke-kun, l'entends-je marmonner entre deux bâillements.

Je me retourne vers elle et ce que je vois suffit à m'achever. Elle porte la même chose rose que lorsque nous l'avons tirée du lit hier matin. Autant dire qu'elle n'a presque rien sur le dos.

- Sakura, change toi bon sang!, dis-je en lançant un regard menaçant à Naruto qui est un peu trop figé à mon goût.

Elle regarde sa tenue et retourne dans la tente en trainant des pieds, puis elle en ressort quelques secondes plus tard en ayant simplement enfilé son short sous sa nuisette. Je grogne en tournant la tête.

Cette histoire m'a complètement fait oublier dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons. Mais lorsque... mon amie – je ne dois pas vraiment l'appeler comme ça, je suppose – s'assoit à côté de moi, mon affolement suffit à me le rappeler. Elle semble aussi gênée que moi, se bornant à regarder la lisière de la forêt. Naruto nous annonce alors qu'il va chercher du bois, en prévision pour ce soir et une fois qu'il a disparu, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. J'entends que Sakura a exactement la même réaction et je me tourne vers elle en souriant légèrement. Légitime, non?

- Qu'est ce que l'on fait dans ce genre de cas?, demande-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi.

- Je ne pense pas que cela dérange Naruto.

- Non, il me l'a dit.

- Ah. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien sûr que si.

Nos regards se croisent.

- Tu as raison, il y a quand même un problème, admet-elle.

Nous restons silencieux, cependant conscients que Naruto ne mettra pas deux heures pour aller chercher du bois – excuse que je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir inventé pour nous laisser seuls.

- De toute façon, dit soudain Sakura, je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de garçon à distribuer de la tendresse à sa copine en public, je me trompe?

- Que..., bégaye-je, choqué par la manière souple dont elle avait dit ça.

D'un côté, elle a entièrement raison. Je n'aurais déjà jamais cru être capable de ce que j'ai fais jusque là. Mais alors me comporter de la même façon devant quelqu'un, il allait me falloir un long moment avant que ce soit possible! Peut être que d'ici une dizaine d'années...

- Mh, dis-je, probable.

- Il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter, décrète-t-elle alors.

- C'est un peu trop simple.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit compliqué?

- Tout me semble compliqué depuis hier, grommelle-je.

Elle sourit et s'approche de moi. Eh oh, doucement hein! Je fais un bond en arrière.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends?, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Je te retourne la question!

- C'est bon, Naruto n'est pas là, je ne vois pas le problème...

- Et alors?

Elle rougit et je constate que je l'ai manifestement vexée. Oui, bon, je n'ai peut être pas réagit comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais tout est nettement moins facile qu'hier! Hier, j'avais un associé, l'alcool. Aujourd'hui, je suis seul. Vous saisissez la différence? Sakura, elle, ne semble pas percuter en revanche. J'imagine que dans ces cas là il faut dire:

- Excuse moi.

- Cela fait trois fois que tu t'excuses auprès de moi depuis hier, dit-elle sans me regarder. Je crois que tu ne l'as jamais autant fait depuis que nous nous connaissons.

- Inutile de le rappeler, grogne-je.

- Tu sauras qu'il est inutile de s'excuser, le mieux est de ne pas faire d'erreur.

- Mais tu m'as pris au dépourvu!

- Tu n'arrangeras rien en m'accusant.

- Très bien, j'ai compris!

Je la saisis par les épaules et la fait pivoter vers moi. Je glisse ma main derrière sa tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Tout de suite, je la sens s'abandonner dans mes bras, tandis que les siens s'enroulent paresseusement autour de ma nuque. Comme la veille, je finis par la renverser sur l'herbe et descend ma main droite le long de ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches. Ce truc là est un piège auquel les plus endurcis doivent avoir du mal à résister! Il m'est impossible d'empêcher mes doigts de se glisser sous la chose rose et frivole qui lui sert de nuisette, tant le tissu semble inexistant. Quant à elle, elle n'a aucun scrupule à remonter mon t-shirt jusque sur mes épaules pour que ses mains s'éparpillent librement sur ce qu'il y a en dessous. Et le piège prend tout son sens lorsqu'un raclement de gorge force nos bouches à se décoller.

Mon égo ne supporterait définitivement pas que je vous décrive la scène, mais toujours est-il que nous sommes... embarrassés par l'arrivée soudaine – que j'irais jusqu'à qualifier d'incongrue – de Naruto. Celui ci fait une drôle de tête. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau d'imbécile, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas... Après une ou deux secondes d'hébètement, Sakura se redresse et sa tête rencontre mon menton en un bruit sourd presque entièrement couvert par mon cri de douleur. Elle se répand en excuses, les joues cramoisies, tandis que je grommelle en rabattant tant bien que mal mon t-shirt. Et c'est évidemment là que Naruto est prit d'un fou rire.

- Ah, ah, ah, j'aurais adoré pouvoir filmer ça!, s'exclame-t-il.

Je préfère ne rien dire de crainte d'être grossier et me contente de me masser le menton en silence. Sakura bredouille encore des excuses à côté de moi, mais je lui fais savoir d'un signe de main que ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave? Bien sur que si c'est grave! Atrocement grave! Énormément grave! Si l'on a inventé le mot « grave » c'est bien pour ce genre de choses! Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je me suis fais surprendre en pleine séance de batifolage avec le membre féminin de mon équipe par le troisième membre de cette même équipe, qui est de surcroit notre meilleur ami commun! Et pour couronner le tout, comme si ma fierté et celles de mes futures générations n'en avait pas assez pâti, il faut que nous ne soyons même pas capable de nous remettre dans une position convenable sans nous rentrer dedans! Il ne me reste plus qu'à effacer mon nom des registres de Konoha, déserter le village, créer une organisation secrète et la nommer Akatsuki. Je ne vois que cette solution. Adieu donc.

Je me lève et passe à côté de Naruto, toujours hilare. Celui-ci me retient par le bras et dit:

- T'en vas pas Sasuke, je voudrais que vous me refassiez la même scène! Avec les regards et tout, sans oublier la fin, c'est le bouquet! Histoire que je l'imprime bien!

- C'est mon poing que tu vas imprimer si tu ne te calmes pas, réponds-je simplement.

- Oh, allez! T'es d'accord Sakura-chan?

- Ecoute, Naruto, ce n'est pas..., bredouille Sakura.

- Je disais ça pour vous embêter, la coupe-t-il. Mais il faut bien avouer que vous étiez hilarants! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. En nous surprenant et en tournant la chose à la dérision, il a voulu détendre l'atmosphère d'entrée de jeu. Nous montrer qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête avec tout ça. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour nous d'agir différemment. En fait, je dois bien remarquer qu'il n'a ramené aucune branche de bois. Il a sagement attendu le moment adéquat pour intervenir. Certains peuvent considérer cela comme du voyeurisme, pour ma part j'appelle ça du secourisme. A chacun sa vision des choses... Même si l'idée qu'il ait tout vu et tout entendu me donne une furieuse envie de disparaître, c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Cette journée s'est déroulée normalement, ainsi que la soirée suivante. Au final, Sakura et moi ne nous somme pas cachés, et d'autant moins lorsque, masochistes comme nous sommes, nous avons vaillamment englouti nos bouteilles de sake.

Les choses étant de plus en plus faciles, je me dis que je ne suis peut être pas un cas aussi désespéré que je le croyais dans ce domaine. En tout cas, je peux dire que ces deux jours auront été constructifs et je suis presque tenté d'aller jusqu'à admettre que tout cela, c'est grâce à Naruto. Mais ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin. Pour Sasuke Uchiwa, s'excuser trois fois et faire de Sakura Haruno sa petite amie dans le même weekend, c'est déjà beaucoup trop!  


* * *

  
Et voilà, c'était la dernière partie de cette fiction :D J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Le point de vue interne à Sasuke était assez facile à adopter du fait du caractère moins complexe que je lui ai donné, c'était assez sympa =P


End file.
